Blast to the Past
by CollectiveMinds
Summary: After an unknown circumstance, Washington and Carolina are sent back to a place they never thought they'd be... Their past. (CarWash) ship, previous York/Carolina if you squint, mentions of seasons 9-10ish (maybe) Agents of Freelancer. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Blast to the Past**

 **AN:/From Collective Minds: This is my friends story. I'm going to refer to her as Theta. Hope you enjoy her** **writing!**

 **AN** : **/Hey guys, Theta here. Sorry 'bout the weird gap thing between uploads for me. Things have been really odd in the real world... Anyway, let's get to the story!/*psst: Wash might be a little OCC... don't judge.***

"CHARGE!" We advanced into enemy fire.

"TUCKER GRANADE ON MY MARK" she looked so unstoppable, so immortal.

"THERES TOO MANY, I CAN'T GET CLOSE ENOUGH" bullets were flying everywhere, hitting everything, destroying whatever was in its path. Yet only one thing could stop her. The one thing the enemy never had. Something they could never take from her. Me.

"CAROLINA, GET DOWN!" I threw myself at her, trying to shield her from the explosion. The explosion that never came.

* * *

Yeah, thats right, I made an Authors Note.. Suck it blue. If you need anything else just txt me. Ill come up with a day to post 1st chapt later


	2. The Place that Once was

**AN: IM FINALLY POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OMG...ye. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Place that Once was

A white light flashed in our eyes. Buzzing filled our ears, but we felt nothing. No pain, no nothing. Only the touch between us. Suddenly a small blue light appeared, just in the distance. Getting larger ever so slightly. That's when it happened. The bang.

The noise was deafening, the effects so loud that it made me crumble in pain. It seemed like it would go on forever, when it stopped. The world around me came into focus. Steel gray walls, matching worn-down floors. A memory was tugging at my mind, but pushed it away focusing my concerns on my partner.

"Carolina. 'Lina, are you ok?" my voice was weak and laced with pain. I searched frantically across the ground, looking for her teal body. Spotting her bright armor, I quickly crawled towards her. Frantic thoughts scattered my mind, hoping that she was unharmed. "Carolina..." finding no external injuries that weren't preexisting, I gently sat her up. Supporting her gingerly in my arms, she lay limply. The only thing reassuring me that she was passed out was the gentle movements of her chest plate. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I took a look around the area for signs of danger. *This place seems so, familiar.* a questionable gaze blanketed my face. Drawing her into a more protective position, my eyes drifted across the seemingly unbroken wall. A hiss sounded behind me followed by footsteps. My head whipped around, instinctively pointing my side arm in the direction. A group of soldiers emerged from the doorway, *Marines, really?* my shoulder relaxed a bit,*Too easy* a flash of color disappeared behind them. *Wait, was that,* the color showed itself once again only this time, it didn't go back into hiding. *Holy crap* The soldier was wearing dark purple Mark V armor, in his arms was the custom sniper he always seemed to have with him, he tilted his head in a questioning way while approaching. I put my arm down, too stunned for a proper reaction.

"Wash? What are you doing here?"

No response. His voice sounded so young, so innocent.

He stepped towards them, calling off the marines with a small gesture.

"What happened to your armor?"

"Stay back." My arm shot up, the action startled him, the change in my tone echoed throughout my bones. He retaliated quickly, becoming serious. The barrel of his sniper was closer than I thought it would ever come to me. But then again, people can change.

"Who are you?" His voice changed. From knowing and friendly to serious and threatening. Or as threatening as he could manage.

No response.

"Tell me who you are or-"

"What year is it." The question was out of the blue, yes. But it held the answers.

He was stunned. The simpleness of the question seemed to catch him off guard. "Wh- why would you need to know that?"

"North, cut the god damn crap and tell me the fuckin date!" The pistol remained centered on his chest, making him uneasy.

"Umm, it's (insert date here)" I lowered the gun, too shocked to hold it in place. *So, the suspicions were true. We're actually here. Back for a second chance with our friends, to make things right. Back home, on The Mother of Invention.*

* * *

The silence must have gone on for longer than it felt. Thoughts raced through my mind, almost at a level that I couldn't handle. The memories threatening to resurface, craving the possible attention of another. North, thank god, pulled me back to reality.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been sitting there for awhile." He had crouched down in front of me, the sniper was safely strapped to his back, and his head was tilted slightly. The question remained unanswered for a time, till I came to.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. Just,...~sigh~ a lot of thoughts right now." I slowly stood, kneeling down to pick up Carolina with ease. My form must have been hiding her well, Norths reaction to seeing here was even worse than me.

"Wh-eh-bu-huh?!" His hands expressed his confusion greatly. I chuckled lowly, seeing him stutter like I used to, was priceless.

"I'll explain later," the amusement was clear in my voice, making him look up at me in annoyance. *Hey, I'm actually taller than him for once. I could get used to this.* Starting off towards where I knew med bay would be, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but, I have to take you to 'The Brig'" he sounded truly sorry about sending me there. Typical North.

"Don't be, it's not my first time in prison. And I doubt it'll be my last." I started off again, ignoring the chat of marines following.

* * *

AN: Yep...Im nuts, shush..Welp, see you guys later!


	3. Ones Cold Heart

**AN: Welcome back to this weeks update. So, if you haven't noticed yet, I've decided to attempt to post every Monday just to bring a little more enjoyment to your day. Now, enough rambling. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 2: Ones Cold Heart**

It's too quiet in here. Nothing to do but pace and sit on the ground. I'm sure it's cold, but I refused to remove my armor for inspection. This flustered the techs but I assured them a good look at it once this is over. Sitting in this cell forced me to my thoughts and memories. Most of them were about the past. About missions, friendships, experiments, loss, training, and hidden love. These thoughts threatened to bring up the long boarded up memories from Epsilon.

Trapped in the memories, I almost didn't hear the footsteps walking up to the cell. Looking up, my eyes automatically narrowed at the sight of him. His 'pet' was close in tow, most likely ready to question me in that voice that had annoyed me for years. What I didn't expect was to see her. The teal Mark V armor of Carolina, she looked so loyal, so confident. Standing, I glared down the director, stepping ever so carefully towards him.

They didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

Reaching about a foot away from the bars, I stopped moving. The glare was shifting from one person to the next growing harder each time it landed back on him. Anger was growing inside me, outrage directed at what he had done to us, what he was going to do to them. Before they could even blink my arm went through the bars, grabbed the directors suit and yanked him against the cold metal. His glasses shifted awkwardly. Holding him in place, the on slot began.

"What the fuck did you do to her? Why is she in that armor, and why do you, of all people, think you can control me with a thought!" The anger released its self on my will. Bombarding this man with everything that was bottled up over the years. Frustration from the barrier keeping me from ripping him to shreds was radiating from my body. His face somehow remained calm and collected. How he managed that I will never know. A cyan hand twitched.

"Now, if we can just calm down I'm sure the answers to both our questions will come. Washington, if you will please release the Director, we will start with yours." Counselor, the one who always had a way out of things. Too bad I couldn't reach him, then he'll really know the wrath of a Freelancer. But, because they had the answers to my questions, I whispered one last thing;

"If you try ANYTHING on us, anything on her, I'll be the one to kill you this time." With those final words, I shoved him off into the arms of Carolina.

"Thank you. Now, back to your questions." The Counselor started rambling on and on about the process of the project and how they don't harm any of their agents. I heard enough.

BANG! I interrupted him by slamming my fist into the wall, effectively startling everyone outside the room. "Arrgah! I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse, Price. All your doing right now is dancing around the question. So, give me a straight fucking answer before I beat it out of you." Silence followed. During which I had another stare down with the Director. He obviously disapproved of my reaction, well, I don't can glare all he wants, nothing will phase me regarding her.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably about my attitude, but I spoke first. Effectively knocking him off this 'immortal' status.

"To be honest, Director, I never gave a shit what you thought about me. And I sure as hell still don't. You will never, no matter how hard you try, control my actions." This got him to step back in shock, rewarding myself with a devilish grin at his dismay. But that only lasted so long.

"Wash since when did you not respect the Director, you're always talking about how he's helping us by giving us everything we need. What made you change your mind so drastically?" Her comment gave me a stab in the heart. Why was she acting so strange? She hated the Director ever since she found out about Tex.

Turning I looked at her sweetly " I found love." My voice was soft, carefully pronouncing her name with a loving tone. "Gwen, what did they do to you?"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, that's right. I went against the community name for Carolina. I really didn't care for the name Rachel so I chose the first thing that popped in my head. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Information

**AN: Hey guys, long time no see. Umm, yeah. We've had major writers block but hey, this one was pre-made so enjoy. Alright, I'll shut up.**

 **Chapter 3: Information**

* * *

I took a step towards her, stepping carefully as to not make much noise. This action did not bode well on her behalf. She stepped back, a questionable look reflected across her armor. That's when I realized my mistake. Withdrawing from the bars, I hung my head and sat in the darkest corner away from all of them.

"I'm an idiot, why do I have to be so clueless. I find a rendition of her and immediately assume the worst. Why does my brain work this way..." Quietly muttering to myself, I ignored the look I got from Gwen, no, Carolina. Glancing up, I saw that she hadn't moved from her spot. Her visor showed the small amount of the shock and confusion that she was really feeling. The body language she was giving off was telling me that she wanted to run, the Director saw that too.

"You may leave, Agent. Now, we have some questions for you." Carolina left the room. My body was betraying me, shutting down from her not recognizing me, us. The Counselor spoke. I ignored him.

"Agent Wash-" I cut him off,

"I'm not answering any more questions till I see her. I need to make sure she's okay." My voice became hard and stern once again. Like switching personalities on a dime. The Counselor opened his mouth in protest, only to be shushed with a single gesture from his CO.

"Washington, we will oblige by your demands, but once she wakes you must tell us everything. Is that understood." This comeback earned a hard glare from me. He still thinks he can control us, he'll learn soon enough.

"Yes, I understand. But I cannot ensure that she will be as ecstatic about the situation." With a nod an unseen soldier opened the door, giving me a look that said 'if you touch my CO I won't hesitate to kill you'. I felt the same way. Standing from the corner, I stepped through the doorway.

With the Director leading the way I could see that I was easily a head taller than him. Chuckling quietly to myself *Man, this is going to be great.* Rounding the corner to the Medical Ward, I noticed it was almost the exact same since my last visit. The walls were still bleach white, cots lined up against one wall each with a chair beside it. The lights were dimmed to accommodate the single patent at the time. Odd.

Picking up the pace, I rushed to her side. She was only in her dark under armor as they had to remove the complicated structure of the Gen. 2 Mark VI armor that both of us shared. Quickly, I did a visual check to see that she was unharmed.

True to their word the medics did a fine job of cleaning up after what the battle had done. Sighing with relief, I sunk down into the chair, simotainiously removing this stuffy helmet. Holding her hand, I gently stroked it with my thumb in a soothing manner. A wave of calm came over me, it must have had some visual effects, the Counselor started to write something on his tablet. Ignoring this intrusion, I focused on Carolina, my Gwen.

A voice interrupted my thoughts,

"Agent Washington," a deep southern accent filled the space around us. Instinctively my head snapped in its direction,"You have now seen her so if you would return to your cell, we can proceed with the questioning." Anger flared up inside me, threatening to break free and let the other side of me, the one that they shattered, free. Turning away I unclenched my fist, the anger must have done that on its own. Taking the now free hand, I stroked her blood red hair, feeling her lean into the embrace I spoke my final thoughts to him.

"I am no longer your Agent, and neither is she. What makes you think you can still order us around, I have no idea. But for the time being I say, get out of here before Gwen wakes up, cause she's gonna break down if she sees anyone besides me." We shared a short glare full of hate and anger. "And just to make sure you take a hint, I'll tell you this. Everything you're doing, everything you're going to do, pushes away the people closest to you. When that happens, you get what I've become. A monster. So if you would please, Sir, fuck off."

* * *

AN: *squirms excitedly* I just LOVE that last part. Little David showing up the Director like that, just, ugh I LOVE IT SO MUCH! *ahem* Sorry, haven't read this in awhile. Anyway guys, have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next update.


End file.
